


Croatia

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [40]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: My 40th instalment of this series and 50th on AO3, wow!Thanks for the kudos and comments ☺️
Series: Around The World [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 4





	Croatia

**Author's Note:**

> My 40th instalment of this series and 50th on AO3, wow!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments ☺️

**Zagreb** ****

Alexis was 12 years old when she first travelled with just her Mother and it only occurred because it was Canada Day and Johnny Rose insisted of giving their staff the holiday weekend off. He was off travelling the globe to expand Rose Video; Moira had no choice but to have a ‘tag along’ and she wasn’t best pleased about it. Alexis wasn’t exactly looking forward to it either but was certain they would find something to talk about. What Alexis didn’t know, until they were flying over the Atlantic, was that her Mother was actually attending a Vipassana Yoga Retreat and they would not even be together.

“Why couldn’t I just stay at home with David then?!” Alexis didn’t like the whine in her voice but she would much rather be in Toronto with her friends, she and David could have and would have kept out of each other’s way.

“Your Father was of the opinion that it was a good idea for the two of you to reside together, unchaperoned. You will have to take it up with him, when we return to our home nation.” Alexis nodded, determined to do exactly that and resigned herself for a few days boredom, cut off from everyone.

“Alexis, be an angel and get Mummy a beverage?”

“A negroni, with ice and a slice, they know…” Alexis sighed and wondered why her Mother could not just call over one of the two cabin crew on board, but obliged, keen to keep ‘TV’s Moira Rose’ happy.

“How come we have the jet, I thought Daddy was using it to explore?”

“Your Father had to use a bigger jet, as he is travelling so far and wide. He is not _exploring,_ he is expanding the business.” Moira answered brusquely and Alexis nodded.


End file.
